Bittersweet Love
by CuteMochi
Summary: Candlehead thought she had it all. A best friend named Tafftya, the arcade's race queen, and a best guyfriend named Rancis who she's developed a massive crush on over the years. But one day, all that changes when a new girl enrolls in the school, who starts to catch Rancis' eye! Is she too shy to tell this girl off? One-sided CandyMinion, VanillaButter, PumpkinSpice. Now Complete!
1. The New Girl

"Hey Candlehead, I heard there's gonna be a new girl enrolling in the school," Rancis Fluggerbutter said, shutting his locker which was decorated in hues of brown, orange, and light brown, which was right next to his best girl-friend, Candlehead. Her locker was pink with brown and green hearts. It was Friday, the last period of the day.

"Really?" Candlehead said, shouldering her backpack. At the Sugar Rush Academy, she was the second best racer besides her best friend, Taffyta Muttonfudge. "It's no skin off MY back. It's not like she's got anything on me."

Truth to be told, Candlehead, although normally extremely nice and easily controlled, was extremely protective of Rancis, and would snap at any girl who talked to him. But it's not like he was going to fall in love with some new girl right off the bat.

"When is she coming?" Candlehead asked, skipping down the hallway with Rancis. Rancis told her that she looked cute whenever she skipped.

"Monday, actually," Rancis said.

"Can't wait to meet her!" Candlehead beamed. She actually liked making friends, but the only thing she was worried about was the thought of them taking Rancis away from her. Candlehead gave Rancis a little wink as they said goodbye and headed home.

Monday Morning

"Class, let me introduce to you our new student, miss Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Miss Grannysmith (who is based off of apple pie), the teacher of and retired racer of Sugar Rush Academy, said, welcoming a shy girl with black hair which was sprinkled with candy tied up with a piece of licorice into the room. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her teal hoodie, and she looked at the ground as if there was a book there.

"Uh, hi," Vanellope said, waving her hand out then quickly sticking it back in her pocket. Candlehead was rather in shock. This girl reminded her of herself when she first enrolled in the academy in 2nd grade; shy and quiet. But then she met Rancis and she started acting like herself. He hung out with her and made sure she was never lonely. It felt so good to have a friend who she felt actually cared about her. It didn't take very long to fall in love with Rancis. She glanced over at Rancis.

"Hmm," he said, resting his chin on the back of his hand. He looked a bit... Fascinated. His eyes looked dreamy, like he was staring at the most beautiful cart he had ever seen. Candlehead's eyes flashed with irritation. But then she calmed herself and smiled. Maybe he just reminded her of someone he knew. There was no way Rancis was starting to like this girl he hardly even knew. Or was he?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short, just wanna add a little suspense! I'll definitely make the next chapter longer and add some more info. In case you were wondering, CandyMinionShipping is RancisXCandlehead, VanillaButter is RancisXVanellope, and PumpkinSpice is GloydXCrumbelina. Thanks for reading and keep checking back!- Mars


	2. Vanellope's First Day

"Ok, then, Vanellope, now that you've been introduced to the class, you can take a seat over there," Ms. Grannysmith said, pointing to the desk at Rancis' right. Vanellope silently trekked to the seat and fiddled with a candy pen on the desk.

"Hi,' Rancis said to her, smiling warmly.

"Hi," Vanellope replied shyly, clicking the end of the ballpoint pen rapidly.

Candlehead, who was sitting behind Vanellope, frowned. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Rancis treated everyone else snottily but her and this new girl, always joking around and being sarcastic. Up until now, she always thought that she was the only one who he ever treated nicely.

"Now class, we are going to discuss the importance of your kart's wheels and how to use the proper techniques to build them to the most utmost extent," Ms. Grannysmith said. Using her long pretzel stick, she pointed to the chalkboard.

Rancis' face lit up, then he pulled out a small slip of paper and pen from his backpack and scribbled down a small note. Folding the small piece of paper into a small cylinder, he stuffed it inside the pen's ink chamber and handed it to Vanellope, who's large brown eyes lit up.

"Rancis, what's that you just gave to miss Vanellope?" Ms. Grannysmith said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, just a pen so she could take notes for class," Rancis said casually.

The teacher eyeballed the pen in Vanellope's hands and said, "Very well. Anyhow, as I was saying-" Vanellope beamed and smiled. Candlehead's eyes started to well up a bit. Rancis did the exact same thing to her on her first day of school. Candlehead wanted to crawl into a hole and cry her heart out.

Candlehead's hand raised up into the air.

"Yes?"

"May I please use the restroom?" Candlehead said. Her voice sounded strained, as if someone was gripping her neck.

Half the class turned around, but not Rancis. He was too busy writing away a note to Vanellope.

Candlehead bolted out of that cursed room and slammed the door behind her. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom, she stared herself in the eyes,which were now red.

"C'mon Candlehead, don't cry, don't cry," she chanted to herself.

Against her own will, Candlehead's cheek became wet with a tear that rolled down on its own. Soon many other tears began making their way down her face. Candlehead's candle went out (it does that when she's sad and burns blue when she's happy or excited) and she quickly wiped away the tears with the pink sleeve of her jacket.

"What does she have that I don't?" Candlehead asked herself in her head. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she'd been gone for five minutes. If she stayed any longer, people would think that she had issues.

Stepping back into the classroom, she saw that class was already over and everyone was getting their stuff ready to leave. Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and slunk out of the classroom. On the way out, she noticed a pink, rumpled piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. She unfolded it and read it.

Hey Vanellope, what's up?

Nothing, just feeling a little lonely.

Wanna hang out after school?

Sure! My place or yours?

Yours!

Deal! What's your next class?

Kart-Building. What about yours?

Sweet mother of monkey milk me too!

Sweet! We can chat there. Mr. Nougat's cool with it.

Ok!

And that was the end of the note. Rats, Candlehead was in Geography next. Ugh, why did Vanellope have to be in the same class as Rancis again?! Candlehead tore the note and stuffed it in the nearest trash can, infuriated. Rancis was sucking up to this girl like powder to a Fun-Dip stick!

After School

"Taff, I don't know what to do," Candlehead said, slouching on her bed.

"Well," Taffyta said, taking her lollipop out of her mouth. "I think we should show this gurl just what she's up against."

"What do you mean?"

"Cand, you've gotta tell this girl that Rancis is yours and yours alone. Don't be afraid of her or anything she has to say. And when Rancis sees how much you care aboit him, he'll definitely take your side."

"Really? That sounds reasonable."

"Of course it does."

"Thanks, Taff! I'll show that girl not to mess with my love life!"

Tuesday

"Morning, Cand!" Rancis said to Candlehead and she approached her locker.

"Morning," she said, her voice as sharp as broken glass.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look down," he said, closing his locker and looking at her.

"It's nothing," Candlehead bluntly said, fiddling with her locker's lock.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she said opening her locker.

A plume of white powder exploded in Candlehead's face and dusted her and her backpack. She looked like sculpture made of snow.

"What the? Smarty Poppers?" She exclaimed, licking her lips and examining the Smarties wrappers in her locker. What a sour prank. They sold them at a prank store outside of school.

Rancis was doubling over in laughter. But that's not the only voice she heard. Vanellope, who was hiding behind the corner, was on the floor, laughing her butt off. Rancis was the only person who she ever told her locker combination. No. No way. he wouldn't have. Candlehead's eyes became watery.

"Rancis, you arranged all this?" Candlehead yelled.

"Gu-Doy!" Vanellope said, still chuckling. "Of course!"

Rancis stopped laughing. He looked a bit guilty.

"Well," Candlehead said, dusting off the powder. "I hope you're happy."

She slammed her locker shut and ran away as fast as she could.

"Just keep running," Candlehead thought.

"Just keep running."

* * *

Author's Note: And it's done! Any comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading and keep checking for more! -Mars


	3. Want You Back

Author's Note: Hi guys, I've updated pretty quickly. I have a little surprise for you in this chaper! Well, go on, read the chapter!

* * *

Tuesday Night

"Hey Ralph, I just met the cutest, funniest, and coolest guy ever!" Vanellope said dreamily. Vanellope was over in the Nicelander's apartment complex eating dinner with them.

"That's great," Ralph said, shoveling a spoonful of Mary's delicious homemade soup down.

"He even asked if we could hang out after school! Who knew that I actually made a friend that easily!"

"Seems like a nice kid," Ralph said.

"Ralph, I'm thirteen. Nice TEEN. Ga-Doy!"

"Okay, okay, nice TEEN, Baroness Boogerface."

"Whatever," Vanellope said, slurping down the rest of her soup.

"So Vanellope, no more of these pranks," Ralph scolded, putting his spoon down. "And I want you to apologize to Candlehead."

"But why, Ralph?" Vanellope said. "It was pretty funny!"

"I'm sure it was, kid. But just do it and I guarantee you Candlehead will feel better."

"Fine," Vanellope sighed.

"Time for dessert, honeys!" Mary said, placing a freshly-baked cherry pie on the table.

"Can I get some chocolate milk with this, Mary?" Ralph asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Why of course, Ralph," Mary said, grabbing a jug of Nesquik from the fridge.

"Does it count as cannibalism if I eat this?" Vanellope said, poking at her slice of pie with a fork.

"Not unless YOU'RE made of it," Mary replied, pouring out Ralph's milk.

"Sorry Jubileena, but this does look awfully delicious," Vanellope sighed, taking a bite of the pastry.

"This is the BEST pie I've ever tasted!" Vanellope exclaimed, quickly shoving another forkful into her mouth.

"Why thank you, dear!" Mary beamed. "Come over whenever you're hungry!"

"Hey, Vanellope," Ralph said, chugging his chocolate milk. "I've always wondered; If kids love sweets so much, then why aren't you ever tempted to eat all that candy around you?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "It's like being surrounded in a world of cigarettes and drugs; They're literally tempting you to come and eat them up, then they'll rot your teeth until you can't chew and make your thighs like Squidward's when he ate a boatload of Krabby Patties. If teachers catch you eating candy in the school, you get detention."

"Oh. Okay," Ralph said.

"Well, I gotta go back to my game to study (I wish I could do that)," Vanellope said, standing up from the table. "Thanks for the yummy dinner, Mary!"

"My pleasure," Mary said happily.

"Bye, Ralph!"

"See you later, kid! Oh, and have fun with your new guy-friend!"

"I will," Vanellope called back.

Wednesday

For the whole day Candlehead's been ignoring Rancis and Vanellope until Vanellope comes and apologizes to Candlehead for the whole prank thing. Of course, Candlehead forgives her and the two start to become friends. It isn't until Rancis asks Vanellope if she can come over again after school that Candlehead starts to dislike Vanellope again.

After School

Candlehead plugged her cupcake-decorated earbuds into her ears. Taffyta had texted her to listen to a song she had heard when she was at Dance Party 3. It was called "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd.

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

The song was actually pretty catchy. That reminded her painfully of herself and Rancis. She had tried to distance herself from Rancis but actually just gave Vanellope her spot. She personally thought they actually looked cute together.

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Rancis was treating Vanellope like he was to her when she was a new student. And now they were hanging out right as Candlehead was listening to the song. It was so frustrating to see Rancis and Vanellope hanging out like they were.

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

She did want him back. Horribly and miserably. She thought if she separated herself from Rancis, he'd miss her and want HER back. But now she felt like Rancis was replacing her with Vanellope.

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

She thought Vanellope didn't have a thing on her. But she was wrong. Rancis clearly liked Vanellope better. She had expected Rancis to come crawling back to her.

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

If Rancis wanted to be with Vanellope, then she'd let him. But she'd always have an empty hole in her heart for her. Vanellope better give Rancis all her heart and what Candlehead couldn't.

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh la la la la laaa

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Candlehead took off her earbuds and sighed. She pulled out her textbook from her backpack. She began to study for her Geography test tomorrow. She usually flunked most of her tests and spent most afternoons texting Rancis and Taffyta. But hey, the least she could do for herself was finish her homework and keep her grades up. Besides, she'd have a boatload of fun at the Halloween school dance on Friday...

An idea sparked in Candlehead's head. She texted Taffyta. She was the head chairperson of the dance. She figured Taffyta could pull a few strings for her.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really starting to llke this story! Enjoy the little mini songfic in the chapter? Leave a review, follow, and favorite plz! Thanks for reading and keep checking back for more! - Mars


	4. Just for One Night, Ok?

Thursday

"So, Cand, some of the girls and I were gonna head over to the fashion store next to PacMan. Wanna check it out?" Taffyta asked Candlehead.

"Sure! Let's invite Vanellope too!" Candlehead said happily.

"You sure, Cand?" Taffyta frowned. "I thought you were still mad at her."

Candlehead shook her head, her green pigtails swishing against her shoulders. "Not anymore. She can have Rancis if she wants."

"If you say so. Oh, and I got it all set up! Do you really want to do this, Cand?" Taffyta said.

"Of course I do!" Candlehead urged persistently.

"Got it. Now, you and Nella (nickname for VaNELLOpe) meet us at the store an hour after school ends. Stay sweet!"

And then they both headed to their separate classes. Candlehead told Vanellope during lunch about the whole get-together thing. Vanellope happily told her that she's love to come, and that they could go together.

During Kart-Ology (a class Candlehead and Rancis are in together)

"Alright then, partners, partners," Ms. Soufflina murmured, tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Alright the partners are Gloyd and Crumbelina," she said first. Both students beamed happily.

"Jubileena and Snowanna (NO YURI), Swizzle and Minty," she continued.

"Candlehead and Rancis, ..."

Candlehead looked up from her notebook. This was the last thing she wanted. Compared to Vanellope, she probably looked like a little goody two-shoes to Rancis. She looked over to him. He smiled his charming smile, the same one that he gave her the first day of school that made her like him. Her heart raced for a split second but she gave a little nonchalant wave and returned to taking her notes. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Normally she would smile and blush like a toddler being told she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

"Surprised?" Candlehead thought. "I'm not the sensitive little girl that craved your attention so badly anymore," she wanted to tell him.

"Alright then class, partner up and I'd like to see your project by the end of class! You've got thirty-five minutes."

"Thirty-five minutes?" Candlehead thought. Normally, she'd be overjoyed. But now, she felt burdened. Why did it have to be Rancis out of all people?!

Rancis took a seat next to her.

"Ok, Rancis, so I think I should start designing the body then you do the-" Candlehead started to say, tearing out a sheet of notebook paper for him to use.

"Wait wait wait, before we start, can I say something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why have you been ignoring me for these past few days? And acting all emo?"

Candlehead's stomach twisted. "What do you mean? And EMO?!"

"I mean, you don't look at me when I say hi, you don't skip around from class to class, you don't smile or laugh anymore! It's not like you!"

"Not like me?" she asked. "What would you know about me?"

"We've been best friends since second grade," he reminded her.

She looked away. "Well, I just wanted to give you and Vanellope some time to, uh, bond," she stammered.

"Huh? Bond? I invited her over to help her with homework. You know Ms. Grannysmith."

"Yeah, I know. Well, now that we've clarified some things, let's just get this project over with."

"One more question," Rancis said.

"What is it this time?" she irritably responded.

"Who are you going to the dance with tomorrow?"

Candlehead froze. "Well," she stuttered. "I was just planning to go with Taffyta, Crumbelina, and the other girls. I assume you're going with Vanellope."

Candlehead stiffened. That last part had kind of slipped out by accident.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Uh... Lucky guess?"

He glared at her leerily. "I just want her to feel at home here at the school."

"Yes, of course you do," she said.

"And Cand, you're still my best friend," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you to be with Vanellope. I just want you to be yourself again."

"I..." she stammered. She gained her composure. "I know."

"Well, good then! Now that that's out of the way, let's get started on our project!"

Rancis cut a small loaf of pound cake to look like the body of a kart. He then cut out the wheels, engine, and bumper. Candlehead decorated the kart with frosting, sprinkles, and tiny pieces of candy, and Rancis also helped.

"Good job, Rancis and Candlehead," Ms. Soufflina said, observing their completed design admirably.

"Thanks," they both said proudly.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Cand," Rancis said.

"Bye," she replied, smiling a bit.

"You finally smiled! It feels like forever the last time I saw you do it!"

Candlehead laughed and said her goodbyes. At least now she wasn't too bitter with Rancis anymore. He said himself they were still best friends. Maybe things weren't going as bad as she thought.

After School

"Crumbs! This outfit would look perfect on you!" Taffyta exclaimed, gesturing to a chocolate brown sleeveless dress with a layered skirt and caramel brown ribbon-bracelet. Crumbelina gasped in excitement. She definitely knew her stuff when it came to fashion. Crumbelina was one of the richest racers but didn't mind getting dirty and sly if it meant winning a race. She was the brains behind the whole "shopping" night out.

"Crumbelina! Does this dress look good on me?" Snowanna asked frantically, holding up a plum-purple dress with short sleeves.

"Tsk tsk," Crumbelina sighed. She looked around. Grabbing another dress off the rack, she held it up and handed it to Snowanna. "This color would go better with your eyes, don't you think?

"It's perfect!" Snowanna exclaimed. It was a short frilly one-shoulder-strap lavender purple dress. "Thanks, Crumbs! See you tomorrow!" Snowanna turned around to pay, clearly in love with her new dress.

Crumbelina sighed. "All in a day's work," she thought.

Candlehead and Vanellope walked through the door, with Candlehead in the front and Vanellope, still a bit shy.

"Hey guys," Taffyta said, scannning the racks for a dress for them.

"Cand! Vanellope! You made it!" Crumbelina exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yup!" Candlehead smiled.

"Oh yeah, I found the PERFECT outfit for you, Vanellope!" Crumbelina said. Taking Vanellope by the hand, she lead her to the other side of the store.

"No way!" Vanellope said in horror.

The dress was a knee-length teal tube-top dress with magenta trimming.

"Why not?" Crumbelina said, placing her hands on her hips. "It's beautiful!"

"On someone like you or Taffyta! Can I get something more... I don't know, modest?"

"Modest, modest," Crumbelina chanted, placing her chin on her hand. "What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno, maybe like a t-shirt and some jeans?"

"Vanellope, you're not gonna get any guys unless you learn to be daring sometimes!"

"Daring? Guys?"

Crumbelina rolled her eyes. "Yeah. For whatever reason, guys love it when they see girls stepping out of their comfort zones to get attention."

Vanellope eyed the dress wearily. "Do I really want attention?" she thought to herself. "Rancis is cute, but I'm not sure he'd like me because of something I wore."

"C'mon Vanellope," Crumbelina urged, snapping Vanellope out of her little trance. "Just for one night?"

"Oh what the Gobstoppers," Vanellope sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Crumbelina exclaimed happily.

"But just for ONE night," Vanellope quickly said.

"Yes, yes, I know," Crumbelina said, pulling the dress off the rack and shoving it in Vanellope's arms happily.

Meanwhile...

"Cand, look at this dress I found!" Taffyta said, holding up a shimmery hot pink dress with a white belt.

"Cute!" Candlehead said excitedly.

"What are you getting?" Taffyta asked.

"I dunno," she said. "I'm not sure."

"How about this one?" Taffyta said, darting over to another rack.

With a flourish, she pulled out a sleeveless brown dress with pink lace at the bottom.

"Pretty," Candlehead said, adoring the dress.

"You should totally wear it! Rancis will definitely notice you!"

"Actually, Taff, this time I'm doing it for myself. I don't need his attention anymore. Rancis just isn't the one for me. I just want to have a guyfriend for now."

"Really? Bold move," Taffyta observed proudly.

"Yeah. I'll pay for the dress, and let's head to my house for practice," Candlehead said, taking the dress from Taffyta.

Candlehead's own words echoed in her head. She smiled proudly at herself. She didn't need to tell Vanellope off. She was happy the way she was.

"This time I'm doing it for myself."

* * *

Author's Note: And scene! Thanks for all the nice comments guys, I'm starting to really like this story. Next chapter's probably gonna be the last! But fear not, I'm planning on writing a sequel, if I get enough requests to do so. Leave comments, suggestions, and positive critisism if needed. Follow and favorite plz! Thanks for reading, and keep checking back for more! -Mars


	5. The Dance

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for those of you who were following this story, I had a lot of homework and a history research report due! But, fear not, I am back. School's out and I have all the time I need to write you guys more stories! By the way, I'd like to thank you guys for almost 900 whopping views! I never expected for this story to have so many views but now it's definitely one of my more prized fics. Sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy!

* * *

**After School, Crumbelina's House**

"You look great!" Crumbelina grinned happlily.

"Great? I feel so.. Fake!" Vanellope spat, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous," Candlehead said from the bed.

Vanellope was in her new dress (the strapless teal one with pink trimming), with her hair curled in ringlets by Crumbelina and tied up tightly, with pink flower-shaped sprinkles in her shiny black hair. She had teal high heels with pink soles on, and she could hardly keep her balance. Taffyta had given her a few touches of makeup, a brush of blush and a swipe of eyeshadow with shiny lip gloss. It was Vanellope's exact definitin of torture down to every tiny detail.

"You look awesome!" Taffyta said, closing the cap of a lipstick tube.

"Hey, you said yourself it was just for one night," Crumbelina reminded her.

"I know, I know," Vanellope frowned slightly.

"This isn't the REAL me," she thought, observing her reflection in the mirror.

Crumbeling had a sleeveless chocolate brown dress on with a caramel ribbon bracelet tied around her wrist. She had round white chocolate truffles earrings. She had her wavy dark brown hair braided down one shoulder, with another caramel ribbon tied around the end. She had dark brown ballet flats. Taffyta had also given her some makeup; brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss.

Taffyta had a hot pink dress with a white belt. Her short straight platinum blond hair was falling down her shoulders gently, with her strawberry helmet gone and replaced with a pink headband with a strawberry hard candy on it, with matching strawberry hard candy earrings. She wore tall pink high heels and pink eyeshadow.

"You guys look amazing!" Candlehead said adoringly.

"Aww, thanks," Crumbelina blushed. Her phone rang. "S-U-G-A-R, Jump into your racing kart say SU-" her ringtone blared.

"It's Gloyd!" Crumbelina gasped.

"Answer it!" Taffyta ordered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Crumbelina," Gloyd said from the other end of the line.

"Hi Gloyd," she replied, nervously twirling the end of her braid around her finger.

"Soo... Going to the dance tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, just with Candlehead, Vanellope, and Taffyta," she replied.

"Oh, ok..." His voice trailed off.

"Would you mind if we hung out during the dance?" He asked with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

Crumbelina was speechless. She dropped her phone, and the chocolate bar-shaped phone nailed Crumbelina's bare toe.

"Sweet Mother Hubbard!" She cursed."Holy chocolate balls! SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!"

"Are you ok?"

Crumbelina picked her phone off the ground.

"Crumbelina?"

"Oh! I'm right here!" She said, panting.

The other girls snickered, obviously entertained by Crumbelina's dilemma. She shot them all death glares.

"What were you saying before?" She asked.

"I was wondering if, well, I could hang out with you at the dance."

Crumbelina kept a firm grip on her phone. "Umm... Ok!" She said, trying to contain her apparent excitement.

"If you don't want to, it's ok," he said, sounding disappointed.

"No, we can hang out," she said.

"Did she say yes?" Rancis' voice faintly said.

"Yeah she did!" Gloyd replied excitedly.

"Sweet, man!" Swizzle exclaimed.

"What? Who else is with you?" Crumbelina demanded.

"It's just me," Gloyd quickly said.

"I think not," she frowned.

"Fine, fine, you got me," Gloyd laughed.

"Who else is there?"

"Huh? You do? Let's do it!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUDGEBALLS?!"

"Gotta go do something. See you at the dance, Crummy!" he said.

"Wait!"

Gloyd hung up.

"So, you got yourself a date for the dance," Vanellope teased.

"About time," Taffyta smirked.

"Congrats!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"I guess so," Crumbelina sighed happily, gently collapsing on her caramel-colored bed.

"Let's get Candlehead dolled up and get this thing over with," Vanellope yawned.

Candlehead wore her brown and pink dress with pink shoes and cupcake-shaped earrings. She took her candle-hat off and had her hair curled and then water-fall braided her green hair courtesy of Crumbelina. She wore pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

"Done!" Taffyta proudly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together.

"C'mon, let's go," Vanellope said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Hasty, aren't we?" Candlehead laughed playfully.

"Of course! I feel like a freaking doll in this... This thing!" Vanellope spat, gesturing to her dress.

"Alright, alright, let's move," Crumbelina ushered them, opening the door.

"Why? Too urgent to see Gloyd?" Taffyta asked, crossing her arms.

"Shut up," Crumbelina rolled her eyes.

**At the Dance**

Vanellope, Candlehead, Taffyta, and Crumbelina opened the door to the gym, which had been transformed into a candy-themed nightclub, minus the poles. A huge banner over the room read, "Sweetheart Dance!" surrounded by red heart chocolates. Of course the school had hired Skrillex to be DJ. There were snacks on a table, along with a tall chocolate fondue fountain. The warm, creamy chocolate cascaded down the fountain smoothly and shiny, waiting to envelope the fresh fruit that lay on a platter in front of it. Everyone was already at the dance except for them. They were fashionably late, per the norm.

"Let's get this party started!" Taffyta said, heading towards a stage that had been set up.

She grabbed a mic from the table.

"Attention fellow students, we will now start the karaoke!"

The teenagers turned around to face Taffyta in confusion. There had never been karaoke before. But as soon as Taffyta starting explaining how things were done, they all eagerly decided to take part.

"So," Taffyta said, speaking into the mic loudly. "Here's how it works: We'll have two separate kinds of songs-duets and solos. The boys will put their names in this jar," she said, pointing to a jar on her left that read 'boys'. "-And the girls will put their names in this jar," she pointed on the jar to her right, that of course read 'girls'. "For a solo song, we will choose a random name out of one of the jars, depending on the singer. For duets, depending on the song again, we will choose two random names from either both jars or one jar. Get it?"

The crowd cheered.

"Of course," Taffyta continued. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Now, everyone who WANTS to participate, write your name down on a slip of paper here and place it in the jar."

A horde of eager people almost knocked over the table. They reached for the pens, grabbing and elbowing others away.

"People, people! Calm yourselves!" Taffyta ordered. Everyone stopped mid-fist fight. "Single file line," she demanded, and almost immediately everyone was behind one another.

"Good," Taffyta smiled happily. Things were much more orderly this way.

Remembering what Taffyta said about not doing it if she didn't want to, Vanellope sighed in relief. She was extremely shy when it came to snging, she only did it in the shower or when no one else was around to hear her do it. Just the mere thought of going onstage and singing scared her. Crumbelina and Candlehead had left to put their names in the jar. She was just about one of the few people who decided not to sing. And she liked it that way. After a few minutes they came back from the table, looking happy and excited.

Vanellope took one look at them and asked, "What is so exciting about singing onstage? In front of people, of all things? Seriously!"

"I only did it to get rid of my shyness," Candlehead said. "I think it's about time I faced my fears, I figured."

"I'm doing it for the memories! I'm only gonna be thirteen once, you know. WE'RE only gonna be thirteen once. So I thought it would be good to loosen up for once," Crumbelina said.

"True," Vanellope thought. "I wish I was as bold as them. And who knows? I might get to sing with Rancis." She glanced at the table. There were only three people left. Maybe there was still time to put her name in. She was about to get up from her seat when Taffyta grabbed the mic again.

"Ok! So, now that everybody's put their name in, we can begin!"

Vanellope's heart sank. "Oh no," she thought sullenly. "I should've put my name in sooner."

"So, if you're name's picked, you're name's picked. And also, your name CAN be picked more than once! No chickening out, ok guys? If for, some reason, the person we call won't go on stage," she said, picking up a red bucket the size of a watermelon. "-You get mudpied!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Vanellope thought. Maybe not putting her name in wasn't such a bad idea after all. Crumbelina and Candlehead looked at each other worriedly. It was obvious they didn't want to get mudpied.

Rancis and Gloyd took seats next to the girls. Rancis pulled up his seat next to Vanellope, and winked at her. Vanellope's not the kind of girl to blush, however inside she felt like exploding into confetti. Gloyd of course took a seat next to Crumbelina, intertwining hands with her. Her cheeks turned an ever so slight shade of pink, but it quickly faded away. Luckily Gloyd hadn't noticed.

Taffyta pressed a red button on the table. The screen was filled with a list of new songs with some old classics. At the press of the button, the name of one of the songs appeared. This time it was "What Doesn't Kill You," by Kelly Clarkson. Taffyta reached into the 'girls' jar, and, unfolding the slip of paper (Effie Trinket anyone?), said, "Candlehead!" Everyone cheered, pressuring her to go up on the stage. Candlehead's face turned the color of her hair. She didn't look so good, or feel any better for that matter.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Crumbelina said, elbowing her gently.

"I don't wanna go first," Candlehead moaned. "I don't think I can."

A timer was set up on the stage. "10...9...8..." the other teens cheered.

"Cand!" Crumbelina urged.

"Ok fine!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat. Everyone silenced, some a bit upset someone didn't get mudpied.

Candlehead grabbed a mic from the table and stood in the middle of the stage. Taffyta took a seat next to her friends in Candlehead's spot. Candlehead nervously looked around, looking for some sort of encouragement. All she saw was her classmates' grins. She looked over to her friends. Crumbelina gave a thumbs-up. Vanellope smiled. Taffyta winked. Rancis nodded.

Hearing the song start, she brought the mic up and smiled slightly.

* * *

Author's Note: And scene! That, my friends, was probably one of the longest chapter's I've written and I hope I can make the next one even longer. I know I told you guys this was the last chapter, but I decided to mix things up and make it another chapter longer. Also, I've decided to write a sequel to this story! I've got some ideas planned out, and I hope that I can get straight to writing it after I finish up this one. Not that I'm rushing! Trust me, I will write a good last chapter nice and slow. Thanks! -Mars


	6. Feel This Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this story and they all belong to their rightful owners, nor am I using them for profit of any sort. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.**

**(Oh, and btw, you might want to listen to these songs while reading for maximum effect! I imagined the characters singing when I did this! XD)**

Candlehead opened her mouth to start the song.

_You know the bed feels warmer,_  
_Sleeping here alone_

She saw Taffyta smile encouragingly. Immediately she felt less nervous.

_You know I dream in color._  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

The audience cheered loudly. Candlehead smiled. This song described her perfectly. Almost as if this song were written just for her.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

Rancis smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant, although she didn't see him.

_You thought that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

Crumbelina and Vanellope smiled and gave her huge grins.

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Candlehead smiled happily. She was showered with a wave of applause. Her friends whooped and cheered loudly. She stepped offstage and sat down.

"You were awesome!" Vanellope said.

"Well said," Crumbelina agreed.

"That was pretty amazing," Rancis said. Candlehead turned to face him. He smiled his charming smile, and she smiled back.

"Thanks so much, guys," she said, blushing a bit.

Taffyta was up on the stage again. "Now for our next song," she said. Pushing the button, the screen shuffled once again and the song chosen was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Taffyta chose another name, and this time Jubileena was picked. The ecstatic red-haired girl raced up on the stage, more than eager to sing her song. Vanellope, Candlehead, Taffyta, and Crumbelina laughed and talked happily, and the boys left to talk to some guys on the other side of the room. Before they knew it the song was over, and Jubileena received some applause. Once again the screen shuffled and the song "Scream and Shout" by Britney Spears and will. was displayed on the screen. She smiled, pleased. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first duet of the night!" The audience "oohed" childishly and looked at each other.

"It's a shame I didn't put my name in," Vanellope thought. She seemed to be missing out on all the fun. It had never crossed her mind that she might be able to do a duet with _Rancis_. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of his name. He was funny, cute, and had a wicked sense of humor. Just her definition of "crush" down to the tiniest detail. Ever since they started hanging out on the first day she came to Sugar Rush Middle School, she had developed a crush on the boy. There was just something in his smile that made her completely melt whenever he did it. How could Candlehead just keep herself together like that after Rancis looks her straight in the eye and smiles? She was probably used to it.

Taffyta stuck her hand in the girls' jar and pulled out another slip of paper. She opened it up and said, "Crumbelina!" Crumbelina's face glowed pink and her stomach tightened. She fiddled with the end of her braid nervously. Glancing at Crumbelina, Taffyta grabbed another slip of paper from the boys' jar and she couldn't help but smile when she read the name. Judging from the look on Taffyta's face, Crumbelina already knew who she was singing with before she even said it. "Gloyd!"

The pumpkin-hatted boy looked up, confused. Seeing Crumbelina on the stage, his face blushed a light pink to a rosy red. Gloyd was in some sort of trance, as if he was frozen solid. Taffyta pressed the timer button impatiently. The crowd cheered, waking up a bit. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Crumbelina looked over at Gloyd as if to will him awake. Rancis elbowed Gloyd's arm, snapping him out of his trance. "Wha?" he asked, still in a bit of a daze. "Five! Four!" Gloyd suddenly saw what was happening, and shoved his way to the stage, knocking a cup of punch out of Snowanna's hand. The girl frowned. "Watch where you're going, jerk!" she exclaimed. "Sorry!" he called back. "Two!" Gloyd reached the stage in time to NOT be mudpied in the face by Taffyta. Taffyta looked slightly disappointed as she removed her hand from the handle of the bucket containing the gooey fudge. Crumbelina sighed in relief, and punched Gloyd in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, grasping his arm in pain. "What was that for?"

"For almost getting mudpied!" she shot back.

"Okay, okay! Sorry," he said, looking down.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Taffyta said, shoving each of them a mic. They glanced at each other uncertainly but smiled when their eyes met.

(Note: If the word is normal, like this, Gloyd is singing alone. When the text is like **this**, it means Crumbelina is singing alone. When the text is like this, it means that they are both singing at the same time!)

_Bring the action_

Crumbelina met Vanellope and Candlehead's eyes, who winked and smiled at her. She immediately started singing.

**_ When you hear this in the club_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**  
**_ When we up in the club_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
** _All eyes on us_**

**_ See the boys in the club_**  
**_ They watching us_**  
**_ They watching us_**  
**_ They watching us_**

**_ Everybody in the club_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**

Gloyd brought the microphone to his mouth and began to let all the words flow out.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_ I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_ Oh, yeah [3x]_

_ (Bring the action)_

Gloyd and Crumbelina were both pretty good singers, and the crowd cheered.

_ Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control_  
_ On the bottom we let it go_  
_ Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no_  
_ Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_  
_ Drink it up, and then drink some more_  
_ Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow_

_ Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now_  
_ If you know what we talking 'bout_  
_ Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house_  
_ Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down_  
_ Here we go, we gon' shake the ground_  
_ 'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action_

**_When you hear this in the club_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**  
**_ You're gonna turn turn it up_**

**_ When we up in the club_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**

**_ You see them girls in the club_**  
**_ They looking at us_**  
**_ They looking at us_**  
**_ They looking at us_**

**_ Everybody in the club_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**  
**_ All eyes on us_**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_ I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_ Oh, yeah. [3x]_

_ It goes on and on and on and on_  
_ When me and you party together_  
_ I wish this night would last forever_  
_ 'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better_

_ And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_  
_ When me and you party together_  
_ I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream, and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_ And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_ We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

The two teens received an ample amount of applause and the two blushed. Gloyd offered Crumbelina his hand and she took it happily. They walked back to the table and were given several compliments. As the pair sat down, Vanellope jokingly curved her hands into a heart and placed them in front of Gloyd and Crumbelina, saying, "Aww, how cute!" Crumbelina blushed but stammered, "Shut up!" Gloyd just smiled and allowed Crumbelina to rest her head on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like sweet caramel mixed with Nutella.

"Next up is-" Taffyta said, shuffling the songs again. "All Star by SmashMouth." She pulled out a name from the boys' jar and read it aloud. "Swizzle!" Everybody looked around the room in anticipation. Swizzle was nowhere to be found. Most of the audience grinned and started counting without Taffyta's permission.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" they chanted excitedly.

Just then, the gym doors opened, Swizzle walking in casually, as if he was taking a relaxing walk outside. "'Sup, guys? Hey, who's getting mudpied?" he asked, ecstatic.

"You!" Rancis and Gloyd exclaimed at once.

"Three! Two! One!" Taffyta had an airhorn on the table and a loud blast filled the room. "We have our very first mudpie!"

"Wait, what? Dude, that's NOT cool!" he protested, backing away slowly. Adorabeezle and her twin, Nougetsia, two of the strongest girls in the school, walked towards him. Swizzle turned to run for the door, but the twins were faster than him. They each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him to the stage.

"Hands off, ladies!" he said, wiggling against their iron grasp.

"You didn't make it up in time," Nougetsia said sweetly.

"So you have to get mudpied!" Adorabeezle finished happily.

They reached the stage. Taffyta grabbed her bucket excitedly and smiled almost sinisterly. "Just so you know, this is nothing personal," she said.

Swizzle closed his eyes fearfully and a wave of fudge slapped his face. The crowd cheered and Swizzle smugly smiled, holding his arms up in triumph, like he had just won the Superbowl. Adorabeezle and Nougetsia giggled happily, obviously pleased at his reaction. They sat down at a table nearby, ready to bring anyone else not willing to sing to their doom. Candlehead stood up from the table. "I gotta use the bathroom," she said. Rancis followed her after she had gone out the door. Vanellope glanced over at him uncertainly. What was he thinking? Did he like her or something? _No, _she told herself. _He doesn't like her. _She could only watch sadly with her chocolate brown eyes as he followed her into the hallway.

"Hey, Cand," he said, running to catch up to her.

"Hi," she replied, a bit surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Anything," she told him.

Rancis looked around three times, to make sure no one was around. "I think I'm starting to like Vanellope."

Candlehead's eyes widened in surprise. She paused for a moment before saying, "Really? That's great!"

"I didn't expect you to say that," he said, startled.

"Well, what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know," he said, examining his shoes. "Anything but that."

"Just so you know, I'm glad," she said. Leaning over, she whispered, "I think you and her make a cute couple."

"Really?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yeah," she replied. If there was anything Candlehead learned from the past few years, it was how to control her voice. On the inside, her voice sounded like shattered glass. On the outside, her voice sounded cheerful and glad.

"I'm asking you because you're one of the only people I can truly trust," he told her softly.

"Gosh, thanks," Candlehead stammered.

"Yeah," Rancis said, staring at his shoes.

"Well, I better get going or I might have to get mudpied! You too," she said, turning around to get back in the gym.

"Oh, and Candlehead," Rancis said. "Please don't tell Vanellope."

"I won't," Candlehead promised. Rancis had said a few days ago he was only trying to make Vanellope welcome at the school. Now, he tells her it's a crush. "Can't wait to see their wedding," she sarcastically thought.

Candlehead took her seat again and noticed Vanellope glaring at her. When she looked her in the eye Vanellope looked away. "What a complete brat!" Candlehead said to herself. "Rancis likes HER, not me!" She shook it off and grabbed a cup of fruit punch at the stand. Fortunately Rancis hadn't been called yet for a song. They went through about five or six more songs, and Taffyta announced the last song for karaoke. "This song will be a duet," she said happily. "Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera," she read with a smile. Taking her hand out from the jar of names, she unfolded the slip of paper and read it. "Rancis!" she called out. Before the timer could start, he quickly walked up to the stage.

"It's a shame I can't sing with Rancis," Vanellope thought, her heart sinking. She glanced over and Candlehead. Candlehead had a sharp look on her face, like she was looking at the torn sight of a battlefield pitifully. "Maybe she doesn't like him after all."

Rancis glanced over at Vanellope, who was chomping on a chocolate-covered strawberry. "Vanellope didn't put her name in," he thought sadly. "I really hoped she could sing with me tonight."

"And for the girl," Taffyta continued. She opened up the paper and her bluish-gray eyes widened in shock. "Vanellope!"

"WHAT?!" Vanellope exclaimed, startled. "I didn't even put my name in!"

"That's true," Candlehead snickered.

"But we did," Crumbelina winked.

"Y-You two!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Half of Vanellope felt like punching both of them for making her go up on the stage in front of the whole school. But the other half of her wanted to hug and thank them for giving her the chance to sing with Rancis, the guy of her dreams. She shuffled her feet on the floor, unsure whether to go up and sing with Rancis or get mudpied.

"What are you waiting for?" Candlehead said. "Go up on the stage!"

Vanellope's heart raced, her cheeks turning the color of the strawberry on her plate. Rancis glanced at her with a look that seemed to say, _It's alright. I'll be here with you. _"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Vanellope raced up to the stage in a hurry. Her worried expression clearly screamed, _Let's get this over with before I lose my lunch_. Rancis squeezed Vanellope's hand as if to comfort her, and it made her feel a little bit better.

_Ask for money, and get advice_  
_ Ask for advice, get money twice_  
_ I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice_  
_ Ya'll call it a moment,_  
_ I call it life_

Rancis had a positive presence onstage, like there was no one else in the room. Vanellope, on the other hand looked rather terrified, like a scared pet gerbil hiding in the corner of it's cage.

**_One day when the light is glowing_**  
**_ I'll be in my castle golden_**  
**_ But until the gates are open_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment_**

The audience cheered loudly, obviously in love with the duo's singing.

_ Mr Worldwide_  
_Vanellope Von Schweetz_  
_ Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

**_ (I wanna feel this moment)_**

**_ Feel this moment..._**

Rancis was a surprisingly skilled rapper, and Vanellope with a voice smooth as oil.

_ Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo_  
_ Long ways from the hard ways_  
_ Filled with so's, and oh yeas_  
_ Dade county it always,_  
_ 305 all day_  
_ Now baby we can parlé,_  
_ Or baby we can part-ay_  
_ She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_  
_ I got her hooked,_  
_ Cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up_  
_ Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money_  
_ Only difference is I own it,_  
_ Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

**_ One day when the light is glowing,_**  
**_ I'll be in my castle golden,_**  
**_ But until the gates are open,_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment_**

_ Feel this moment..._

_ I see the future,_  
_ But live for the moment,_  
_ Makes sense don't it? Ha!_  
_ Now I make dollars,_  
_ I mean billions,_  
_ I'm a genius,_  
_ I mean brilliance,_  
_ This street is what schooled 'em,_  
_ And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler_  
_ I've lost a lot, and learned a lot_  
_ But I'm still undefeated like Shula_  
_ I'm far from cheap,_  
_ I break down companies with all my peeps_  
_ Baby we can travel the world_  
_ And not given view, and all you can see_  
_Time is money_  
_ Only difference is I own it,Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

**_ One day when the light is glowing_**  
**_ I'll be in my castle golden_**  
**_ But until the gates are open_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment_**

**_Come on, feel this moment...(ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_**  
**_ I just wanna feel this moment_**

The audience cheered loudly, whooping and clapping. Rancis smiled at Vanellope, the same one that caused her to fall in love with him two weeks ago, and they both stepped off the stage. They took their seats next to each other, and held hands. Candlehead's emerald green eyes glanced at them slightly but she soon took her eyes off the pair. They did look cute together. Taffyta stepped onto the stage one last time and said, "Alright! Thanks to everyone who sang tonight, you guys rocked!" Everyone clapped and cheered, filling the room with excitement. "Now, before we all go, we're gonna have a slow dance for about ten minutes." She cranked up smooth, slow, music, and dimmed the lights. Pairs stepped out on the dancefloor and began dancing. Crumbelina pulled a reluctant Gloyd onto the floor and they began to dance. At first Gloyd looked uncomfortable but he soon found that he was enjoying it. Rancis stood up and offered Vanellope a hand, which she gladly took. Candlehead felt like she had been stabbed in the heart by a dagger. She told Taffyta she was using the bathroom and quickly ran out. Her eyes were red and she could feel tears making their way out of her eyes. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket and opened up her water bottle. She took a drink and before she knew it she looked normal again. _You don't care about him anymore_, she told herself. _You are NOT going to start crying over some guy!_ Candlehead stormed out of the bathroom and sat down next to Taffyta.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"No, you're not," Taffyta said, looking at her sternly. She was a master at reading people's emotions. "What's upsetting you?"

Candlehead pointed a finger at Rancis and Vanellope, who were dancing together and smiling. They looked so happy, so perfect for each other.

Taffyta's stern look wavered for a moment, as if thinking exactly what Candlehead was thinking.

"Cand, it's alright," she said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll get over him."

"Really?"

"Of course. As harsh as it may seem, not everyone has a happy ending. But we learn to get over it."

"That makes sense," Candlehead said.

Taffyta nodded. She then added, "I'm happy without a boyfriend because if I did have one, I know he wouldn't be good enough to deserve me."

It may have sounded a bit arrogant, but it was true. Whenever someone started dating Taffyta, all they did was take advantage of her. They didn't truly love her.

"Yeah," Candlehead said. This was exactly why Taffyta was her best friend. She always backed her up in situations like this. Hopefully Taffyta was right, and she'll find someone who loves her.

After a few minutes, Taffyta turned off the music and pronounced that the Sweetheart Dance was officially over. Everyone gathered their stuff to leave, all happy and tired. Vanellope was dazed. She and Rancis had danced for what seemed like hours, and for those ten minutes it seemed like everything was the way it should be. The girls walked out of the school and gazed into the night sky. The blue cotton candy clouds floated about, and the sky was lined with stars made out of Lemon Skittles that shone in the reflection of the Jawbreaker moon. The girls all planned on sleeping over at Crumbelina's house, and the guys at Gloyd's. Before leaving, Rancis gave Vanellope a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "For the record, this was the best night of my life."

"Yeah," Vanellope stammered, trying to contain her excitement. She felt like exploding into confetti. "Me too."

He smiled once more before leaving with Gloyd and Swizzle. Gloyd and Crumbelina hugged and he kissed her head. "See you on Monday?" he asked. "Definitely," she replied happily. Gloyd turned around to join Rancis and Swizzle, who were already walking away.

Candlehead looked adoringly at the sight of the two couples. It was a shame her own love hadn't worked out in the end, but she felt that all along Rancis and Vanellope were indeed meant for each other. Rancis seemed so happy in Vanellope's presence. That was enough to keep her satisfied. AFter all, they were still best friends, right? There was a word to describe it, that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but after about a minute it popped in her head. "How bittersweet," she thought, smiling.

* * *

Author's Note: And done! If you are reading this you have gone through my 4,000+ words chapter, so congrats! I plan on writing a sequel soon, and I hope you follow me to see when I have it ready. Please review and favorite, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks! -Mars


End file.
